Welcome to your worst Nightmare
by dark crimson dragon mistress
Summary: Nightmare is a vampire who has lost her way in the world. Angel is the human she is to proect. What happens when you throw a certain trigger happy weapon specialist into the mix? IronhidexOC
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hello people. Okay I'm starting this story over because my last one didn't turn out as well as i had hoped. Come on, give me a break, it was my first try and I'm positive that this version is going to be a hell of a lot better than my last attempt. Anyway, none of you people have really given me any reviews lately and that's kinda worrying me a bit so please give me good ones so I know what you all think. No flamers are welcome and in the name of Apu Thank you please come again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, sadly Hasbro does, But the vampires and story plot are MINE!!

* * *

Welcome to your worst Nightmare

**Nightmare's POV**

Nightmare. That is my name and also what I am. I bring fear to children's minds and horror to adults eyes. I feed off of their life force and take their lives just so I can survive. It disgusts me. They all call me monster and demon. And they are right.

It was not my choice to be turned all of those years ago. In fact I can barely remember the day I was changed and nothing of before it. All I know is that my ex master had supposedly saved me from certain death. I wish he had not even bothered. I wish I had died that day.

I walked the empty streets of the town Tranquility. I always thought it so ironic that a town with such a peaceful name could be so corrupt. The moon was full and the streetlights flickered overhead as my presence was made known. Prey scattered and predators bowed at the presence of a far superior hunter.

I stopped in the shadows of a building and let the moon wash over my features. My thigh length hair tied up in a twist that was pinned to the bag of my head with two sebon needles and two pony tail like pieces falling on either side of it that reached my mid-back.

My pale skin seeming even paler with the white glow of the moon, my black leather overcoat that had two buckles on the chest and a zipper that went from just below my left shoulder all the way down to my right thigh, black leather shirt cut v neck style that had fishnet for the sleeves and stopped at my midriff, black leather pants, steel enforced boots that went up to the bottom of my knees seemed to absorb all the light and replace it with darkness.

I felt the relaxing weight of my weapons on my body. My kunia and shuriken were hidden on different parts of my body concealed by my clothing such as my legs and arms.

My two daggers were safely buckled in my boots and my vine whip was strapped to the back of my waist. My two windmill blades were buckled to the front of my waist just below my two handguns hidden in the pockets of my coat. An artillery belt was strapped across my chest that held my ammo and grenades.

Finally my prized possession, my twin katanas that could fold into one, was strapped across my back and over my left shoulder. I decided that I would take a run by the lake to clear my mind. I closed my eyes night black eyes and opened them a bloody red. Then I teleported away.

**Ironhide's POV**

I'm so bored! Ever since the battle in Mission City there hasn't been any Decepticon activity except for fleeting signals of Barricade. Apparently he's close by, we just can't seem to ever catch the fragger!

I was parked at the lake on patrol. The Lenox family had gone to Florida for a family reunion and so I volunteered to take up the patrols so I had something to do. Even if all it was was driving around waiting for action that would never happen.

I had almost fallen into recharge when my scanners picked up a truck coming up the road. It parked nearby and four male juveniles got out. I recognised them as the ones that would terrorize Sam at school. Trent, the ring leader of the group was obviously intoxicated as were the others. They started to rough house around and I mentally shook my head. Sometimes I questioned why we were fighting for such a pathetic race, but then I remember that they are young and naive.

Suddenly I felt an icy coldness sweep over my form and I couldn't keep myself from shuddering. I had never felt so cold in my life. It was as if my entire spark had been frozen, but it only lasted for a second. Then I realized a hand was resting on my side. I looked in my mirrors and saw a sickly pale female clad in black leather with black eyes and a menacing blade on her back.

_'How did she sneak up on me without my scanners catch her?' _I thought as she moved past me. I took a scan of her and felt another cold chill travel through my frame, but not nearly as badly as the first. It wasn't the fact of how heavily armed the female was, it was that the female gave off absolutely _no _life signs. Her heart did not beat and though I could see her lungs being filled and emptied of air, it did absolutely nothing for the body. The only thing that seemed to be working in her body was that her blood was still flowing through her, but it mostly came from her stomach and was transferred to other parts of her body.

_'What is wrong with this human?' _I asked myself as I watched her walk. Her form seemed to glide over the ground as her booted feet made no sound on the hard pavement. Even though the moon was shining on her, she seemed to stay in the shadows and absorb all the light around her and gave off a dark aura.

I watched as she walked past Trent's truck and continue to walk as the males started to catcall and whistle at her. Then Trent started to get stupid.

"Hey baby, how much for one night?" He asked her. She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at him. Then she simply looked a head again and started to walk away, angering Trent.

"Hey bitch I'm talking to you!" He yelled. He raced over to her and grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. He had his mouth open to speak but had all the air knocked out of his lungs as he found himself being _flicked_through the air and landing near my form. The other males raced over to him as he groaned on the ground. I was speech less.

_'How did she do that?!' _he mentally screamed to himself. The female started to walk towards the group with agonizingly slow steps with a menacing grace and deceptive beauty. about 20 feet away she took a step-.

And appeared right in front of the males who screamed. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, bloody red orbs stared back. She smiled and said in a voice sent even more chills through him.

"Time to play."

**Nightmare's POV**

It never gets old. They think that just because I'm a girl they can get me to do whatever they want. Make me bend to their every whim and need. Yeah right!

As I appeared before them I saw their blood flow even faster through their veins. I heard their hearts beat faster and I felt my thirst become untamable. I had not feed in such a long time and this was as good a time as any. I knew I would regret this later, but my thirst had already taken over and the demon was set free.

**AN: **Okay people. This is pretty short but I wanted you all to get a taste of the new version and tell me what you all think before I go ahead and do the rest of it. Anyway, tell me what you think at the little purple button at the bottom of the page. Signing off, Dark Crimson Dragon Mistress.


	2. Ironhide

**AN: **Hello readers who never seem to be there. This is chapter two. I hope that more of you people enjoy seeing as not a single one of you have yet. So would you all be so kind as to actually read this story and actually review it for me please? What do you people have against vampires and the supernatural anyway?!(cries uncontrolablly)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but my vampires.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Nightmare's POV**

Fear. I can smell their delicious _fear. _It surrounds them like a swarm of gnats, feeding off of them and their delicious scent. I feel my fangs extend and my lips curl back to expose them to the moonlight and let them gleam in its glow. I feel my lips form a deep frown. Though I may be a vampire not all of us enjoy killing our prey even when the blood takes over. I only kill on the most dire of circumstances when there is no other choice. Now is not one of those times, but that doesn't mean I will just let him walk away, no I'm still thirsty, I want to play.

I step even closer to them as they scramble backwards trying to get as far away from me as possible. Three get to their feet but the one who started this whole thing is still on the ground, winded. Good, he's the one I want.

He tries to get away but I just grab him by his neck and picking him up right off the ground, making him dangle a few inches above it.(Nightmare is about his height.) He starts to choke struggling to break free from my grasp. How pathetic. He continues to struggle and I through him again with a flick off my wrist sending him into a black GMC pickup truck, denting the metal badly as the boy screams in pain as his ribs crack from the force of the blow.

I hesitate, there is something unnatural about the truck. I felt it when it was under my touch, but my hunger pushes me on despite this unknown threat. I walk up to him and pick him up again before throwing him again into a tree, but not nearly as hard as I had before. He landed with a hard thump and crumpled to the ground, unmoving. I walk up to him again and haul him up again, moving his neck so I get a clean shot at his neck. Taking a deep breath, I plunged my fangs into his soft flesh as he let out an agonizing scream.

**Ironhide's POV**

What the pit is that human doing! A dull throbbing was coming from when I had had my side crushed from the force of the humans impact and I was watching as the human sunk her sharp, fanged dental plates into Trent's neck and listened to his agonized scream of pain, as the female began to suck. I took a quick scan and realized that she was draining Trent of his 'blood' as the humans called it.

Quickly activating my holoform I appeared next to my alt. mode. I took a few steps towards the female and she swung her cranial unit around to look at me, making me stop in my tracks and stare. Being in a ongoing war for millions of years had lead me to see many things that still haunt me to this day, but this one as humans say, takes the cake.

Her optics appeared to be glowing a deep blood red and her pupils were just tiny pinpricks in the center and rivaled any Decepticons . Her lips were stained red also as were her dental plates as blood ran down her chin. It was one of the most horrifying things I have ever seen.

She dropped Trent and turned to look at me fully. Taking a scan of Trent I was relieved to find he was still alive, just unconcious. Bringing my attention back to the girl I saw her wipe away the blood with one of her fingers before sticking the digit into her mouth, sucking it slightly before pulling it back out and licking her lips. A frown comes over her face as she stares at me.

I grind my dental plates together and continue to walk towards the human, female, what ever she is, but stop when she puts her hand up as she spoke.

"Who are you?"

**Nightmare's POV**

Where did this human come from? Wait, I can't see or hear the blood rushing through his veins. Is he a demon? No he can't be, I don't sense a demonic aura around him. So then what is he.

I had been enjoying my meal when I felt a presence behind me, which surprised me since there shouldn't be anyone else in the immediate area and I would have heard a truck or anyone else arrive and gotten out of here. When I turned my head around to see who it was and stopped.

There was a man about my age,( not the real age just the apparent age) who looked a lot like me to. He was about 4in. taller than me with short black hair. black short sleeved shirt, black army pants, black army boots, and slightly tanned skin. But what really caught my eyes were his eyes.

They looked as if they were pools of electricity frozen in ice. I couldn't help myself from staring. All the years that I have walked this Earth I have never even seen eyes come remotely close to what this guys eyes looked like. It was totally foreign to me and I could tell that my eyes were not as foreign to him as his were to me. He must be a hunter, only they are used to our eyes as much as our own kind.

I see the disgust flash through his eyes as I wipe away the blood and lap it up. He must not have been a hunter for very long. But wait, if he's a hunter, where are his weapons? Hunters usually attack us by know, they aren't meant for their patience to talk before they attempt to kill us.

He starts to walk over before I raise my arm to halt him.

"Who are you?" I ask. He looks right at me before speaking.

"My name is Ironhide," then out of his back pocket he brings out a pair of handcuffs. " and you are under arrest for attempted murder to Trent." (Does anyone know his last name?)

My mouth falls open in shock. This guy actually thinks he can stop me with just a pair of handcuffs. Yeah there is no way that this guy is a hunter, but wait, then why is he so used to my eyes? I couldn't help it when fits of giggles threatened to break free from my lips that I tried to cover up with my hands but that plan went down the drain really fast as the giggles blew up into full blown laughter. I couldn't help it this guy was funny!

**Third Person POV**

The woman laughed for a few minutes before she was able to control her laughter and brought it down to a few giggles. Ironhide couldn't believe what his eyes. He was threatening this person with arrest, and she was laughing at him! What was wrong with human females? After giggling for a few more seconds, before she was able to speak.

"Well then, Ironhide, interesting name. My name," she said while bowing low, making her hair graze the ground. " is Nightmare." She said standing back up. "At your service." she finished with a smirk on her face. Ironhide rose one of his eyebrows. He had never heard of a human named Nightmare before. That couldn't possibly be her real name, it had to be an alias.

Sighing he walked up to Nightmare right as she burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughter and snapped one of her wrists quickly silencing her laughter into quite snicker, and he gasped in surprise as another suddenly cold feeling came over him while he was still holding onto her wrist. Regaining his composure he quickly hid his surprise at the sudden feeling and moved on to her other wrist mentally cringing as another wave came over him before slapping on the other cuff.

"Exactly what is so funny about going to jail for attempted murder?" askied an irratated Ironhide but fell silent as Nightmare threw her hands over his head and jumped behind his back, choking him with her bound hands. Of course he didn't have to breath but the gesture was one to make him stop all movement from shock.

"Well Ironhide, I'll tell you why I'm laughing." she said as grazed her fangs against his neck making him shiver. "I'm laughing because you actually think that you can beat someone who's already dead." she said as the energon in Ironhide's systems froze.

* * *

**AN: **I know it's a crappy ending but just bare with me here people. The rest of it is on the way! Now will one of you people PLEASE read this story and tell me what you think? Thank you for your time those who choose to actually read this story. Also if you do read this story check out my other one Luna Lupine.


	3. can't a girl eat in piece?

**AN: **All right people. I just want to thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I swear it will be longer than the last two. I really want to thank you all again. Please send me your reviews so I know how I am doing. Constructive criticism is welcome but I will use the flames to BURN YOU ALL IN HELL!!...cough..cough... Sorry about that I am very mentally unstable. Please enjoy!'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own transformers. Only Nightmare.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Nightmare's POV**

I smiled to myself as I grazed my fangs over his neck once again making him shiver. It was just so much fun to mess with people like this. I decided that I wasn't quite full from my first meal who was still unconscious a few feet away but I didn't want to eat immediately. No I still want to play.

Removing my hands from around his neck and stepping away as he whirrled around, electric eyes sparking with anger. I couldn't help but let a smirk fall upon my lips.

We started to move around each other in a circle, sizing each other up. I could tell by the way he moved that he was an experienced fighter. More fun for me.

Suddenly a cloud covered the moon and our only source of light casting us and the rest of the world into complete darkness. For normal humans they wouldn't have even been able to see their hands right in front of their faces and this human was no different, but then again, I'm a vampiress so it did not affect me because of a special lens in my eyes.

You see my eyes can see through the darkest of night and see our prey, but there is an even easier way to see the humans as they stare blindly into the darkness. We have a special lens that we can choose to slide over the eye that lets us see the victims heart beat, the body tempature, the lungs inhaling and exhaling. Really this lens lets us see any living thing so they can't hide, besides why would we let our prey escape us? We are after all the ultimate hunters. We let nothing get by us without our knowledge.

Allowing the lens to slip over my eyes I couldn't help but let my eyes widen in surprise and let a gasp pass threw my lips. I was looking at the human and seeing that he wasn't even there. All that was standing before me was an amount of energy compressed so that it looked and felt real while the real body was hidden.

Following the flow from where the energy was coming from I saw it was coming from the truck from earlier. I knew that there was something wrong with that thing! Then the clouds moved from over the moon and I allowed the lens to retract from my eyes and grin at the apparation in front of me. Seeing my smile he grows suspicous and puts up his defences, but that wouldn't do him any good now.

**Ironhide's POV**

When the water particles in the air, or clouds, cover the moon and cuts off the only source of light I switch back to my sensors since my optics are useless at the moment. I hear a small gasp from Nightmare and foolishly drop my guard for a moment to try to figure out what happened.

Then the clouds uncovered the moon and I get a clear look at Nightmare again. Her eyes seemed glazed for a moment before they return to the color of human blood. A grin spreads across her lips and her white fangs gleam in the light of the moon once more. She knows something

Cursing myself for being such an idiot for droping my guard I put them up again. It doesn't seem to deeter her.

"That's not your real body." her voice rings clearly through the cold crisp air as I look at her in shock. How had she figured that out? She smirked.

"From your reaction you can't deny it, can you Ironhide?" she taunted as she began to circle me again. I growl deep in my vocal processer.

"Well since your so smart where's ma' real body then?" I ask her annoyed. She looked at me and pretended to look as if she was thinking.

"Well, let me think for a second," she said puting one hand to her chin and the other on her hip. Snapping her fingers she looked at me. "O I know," she said before turning towards my alt. mode which was right behind her since we were still circling each other. "You're the truck." she said looking back at me smilling triumphantly as my holoforms jaw dropped in surprise.

Regaining my composure I narrowed my optics at her, before demanding. "How did you know?" she laughed.

"It was pretty obvious dude, I could easily see the energy. One of the perks of being a vampiress I guess." she said the last part more to herself than me. And what was a vampiress anyway? I shook my head. Worry about stuff like that later, right now I have to deal with this insane female.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you commited a fellony crime and is going to jail." I said as I kept my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah that's where you're wrong Ironhide, I'm not going anywhere. Also since you know who I am I either have to kill you right now or bite you and make you forget everything that has just occured." she said while sweeping out her arms. "Make the choice." Now there was no way in pit I was going to give up and let this female win. Taking up a fighting possision I stared directly into her eyes.

"Then your going to have to kill me, besides I've been aking for a good fight." I said with a small grin. She looked right back and I saw something pass through her eyes for a astrosecond before it was gone again. Could it have been regret? Letting her arms fall to her sides she spoke softly.

"So be it." Before she attacked.

**Nightmare's POV**

"So be it." I said before I jumped at his true form, the truck. I've meet enough clones to know that if you destroy the clone nothing happens to the original body so that is why you have to attack the real body. I punched as hard as I could into his door making him grunt in pain as my hand made a large dent in the metal next to the other one. I pulled my hand back a second time with the same effect.

Then the clone grabbed my hand as I pulled it back, making me look at him. He was clutching his sides in pain for a moment before a smirk over took his face. 'This can't be good.' I thought.

"Well," he started. "since ya already know I'm the truck I can show ya ma real form then can't I?" he asked almost innocently, giving me a bad feeling and being around so many nearly 7 centuries I knew to trust my feelings. Then his clone disappeared and the engine roared to life. Stepping back I waited for his next move.

Suddenly the truck seemed to fall apart. No, not fall apart, rearange itself. Pieces started to pull back and shift until standing in the place of the truck about 5 seconds later was a giant robot with big ass canons on it's arms. That were pointed directly at me.

I looked into the robot's eyes and saw him smirking triumphantly, that couldn't be good either. Then his canons started to power up and he pointed them right at my head.

"Ya feeling lucky punk?" he asks with a grin. All I do is sigh heavilly and pull out my windmill blades before jumping backwards about 10 feet and take up a pose.

"I knew this was gonna be a long night." I said, "You'd think that you could eat in peace once in a while but NOOOO a giant ass robot has to come and interrupt. Stupid son of a bitch." I grumbled to myself. I was pretty sure he heard me to because he got really annoyed at me. Who could blame him?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked. "Bring it on." I said making him grin again before he attacked.

He tried to grab me, but I jumped above his hand and landed on his wrist cutting through most of the wires on his wrist making them spark and he cried out in pain. Didn't know giant robots felt pain.

Backflipping away I saw him holding his injured hand. Looking over at me he drew his teeth back into a snarl making me snarl back at him.

"What's wrong? I thought you were up for a fight." I said innocently. I saw him grind his huge metal teeth before his canons started to power up agian. Before he could do anything though the sound of sirens was heard in the backround making me turn to look at the noise. That was a huge mistake on my part.

Suddenly I was picked up by his good hand and held on tightly. If I was still human I would be turning blue from the lack of air. Looking at him I saw the triumphant smile that graced his hansome features. Wait, Handsom? Where did THAT come from?

"Got you know femme." He said. Femme? What is it with all the sexist people out there? Anyway I knew that the cops were getting closer and I had to wrap this up, so I warped away to the top of the telephone pole not to far away. It was amusing to see the look on his face when he realized what I had done and him looking for where I had gone.

When he finally found me he narrowed his eyes until they were just glowing slits. Putting away my windmill blades away I crossed my arms. From one of my numerous pockets I pulled out a black seed. Cutting my finger with my nail I let the blood flow over the seed. A few seconds later in the place of the seed that was once in my hand, there was a beautiful black rose in full bloom with thorns as sharp as razors.

"Decietful beauty." I said as I twirled it around gently between my fingers. Looking away from the rose and back to Ironhide I tossed it towards him.

"This will not be our last meeting Ironhide. We will end this." Those were the last words I spoke before I turned away and jumped off the telephone pole. Then before he could answer I teleported away.

**Ironhide's POV**

'What just happened?' I asked ma self as I saw Nightmare disappear. Walking over to the rose I picked it up gently so not to crush it's delicate petals. As I lifted it got caught on one on the wires in ma hand and cut me. I watched transfixed as the drop of energon ran down my hand and on to the rose. The rose when it came in conntact with the energon seemed to unfurl even more.

_"Decietful beauty" _The words Nightmare had spoken just before she left. _'The rose is like her.' _I thought. _'Beautiful but dangerous.' _Beautiful? Where had THAT come from? Shaking ma cranial unit to clear my aching processor. I heard the sirens of local law inforcment coming closer and transformed taking off down the road with the rose safely in my passenger seat as I reactivated my hologram.

_'I have to contact Optimus about this and get ma hand repaired.' _Where my last thoughts as I drove off into the night.

**

* * *

AN: **Yes! Finally! Third chapter is DONE!! I've been having a lot of family crises's at the moment so I really haven't had the time to sit down and get this chapter all said and done. O well. Hopefully this chapter will be worth it. Anyway thank you to the one person who has actually reviewed me. That got me to get this done. Anyway thanx to all and I hope you all enjoy.


	4. meeting angel

**AN:** Okay sorry about the wait people. Thank you my thankful readers for baring with me all of this time. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but Nightmare, the vamps, the hunters, and angel.

* * *

chapter 4

Walking down the street I couldn't keep my mind off the fight that had just accurred. Sighing I turned the corner one last time and came to the mansion were all of the members of H.E. live together. It was a very old building with six floors and made with wood and red brick. (Looks just like the mansion from underworld.) Jumping effortlessly over the fence that had beautiful moon flowers growing up it poles; I walked up to the front door, where black roses spiraled up into the night air. Entering, I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of blood when Sierra popped up next to me. I hate that bitch with every ounce of my undead being. She was no doubt beautiful, with blond hair, high cheekbones, and full lips, and the same black eyes that we all have, but she was full-blown bitch that could rival Satan himself. Leaning against the counter she said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Why hello Nightmare. How have you been? Have you tortured any humans lately? I had a quite filling 10 year old earlier myself." She said. I took a sip of my blood and looked icily at her. She knew very well about my policy, and that I didn't go after children. It sickened me to take the life of something that hadn't even had the chance to live it. Taking another sip of my blood I walked out of the kitchen before turning to her and retorting.

"Why don't you go annoy someone who could care less. I heard that Jack was feeling a little down tonight. Why don't you go cheer him up considering all that time you lie on your back." I smirked as I walked away and heard her shriek in anger, and I knew I had won this round. Going to my room on the top floor, I locked my door and lied down on my bed, Taking one last gulp of my blood, I set the empty glass on the bedside table and pulled out my diary. Its weird I know, but ever since the day I became a vampire, I've kept a diary to record my life as a member of the undead. Some reached back to the early 1300s.

Friday, December 18, 2008

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, did you have a good night? Well I certainly had an interesting one. I met a very interesting creature while I was out. He said his name was Ironhide. Interesting name I know, but what was truly amazing was he was a giant fucking robot! His clone looked a lot like me, but taller and not nearly as pale. But what really stole my attention were his eyes. They were like a lake of electric ice that glowed as my own fiery pools of hell fire eyes. He seemed just as interested in my eyes as I was of his. He was strong to and knew how to fight. Not like those pathetic punks that think they're all that just because they found a knife in the sewer. No, this one was…different. I just can't describe it. __**MY GOD NO! I THINK I MIGHT BE FALLING FOR A FUCKING ROBOT!!!!**__ Must go now and beat some sense into myself!_

Putting down my pen and diary I sat up with a start. Shaking my head I walked towards the window and looked at the sky. The darkness of the night was giving way to the early morning sun. How long had it been since I had seen the sun? How long had it been that I could watch the spring flowers bloom, and beautiful blue sky? Far to long. Sighing, I closed the curtains so that not a single ray of sunlight could enter the room. Kicking of my boots, and taking off my weapons and putting them away I settled into bed and took one last look at the window before rolling over and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Third Person POV **

Ironhide was beyond frustrated. He was pissed. No matter what he did he couldn't find a Nightmare anywhere on the World Wide Web to have existed. Sighing he pulled to a stop in front of a nearby park and just sat, lost in thought. Activating his hologram, he appeared in the driver seat of his alt form and picked up the black rose on the passenger seat. Holding it gingerly he examined it form every single angle. But while he was holding onto the stem, a thorn pricked him. Hissing from the sting he took a look at his hand. A drop of energon fell down his know ruptured skin. Staring at the rose in shock, he saw a drop of energon on one of the thorns. Holding the rose more cautiously, he brought it up to optic level.

"Beautiful, but deadly." He thought. "Just like that girl." Shaking his head to clear himself of his last thought he stared off into space for a while before deactivating his hologram. Settling himself in his tires, he went into recharge to forget about his mission for the moment and dream of better memories of his past.

* * *

Nightmare was pulled out of sleep around sunset. The sun was already gone and the reds, oranges, and yellows of the sky were giving way to the darkness of the night. Getting up, she walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Sighing, she walked over to her boots and pulled them on. Feeling thirsty she unlocked her door and walked into the hallway, but was met with an unexpected surprise. There at the end of the corridor, was a woman. She wore a white dress that pooled around her at the floor and had blond hair with blue eyes that complimented her porcelain skin that seemed to give off an unearthly glow, unlike Nightmare that seemed to absorb every single ray of light that touched her undead skin.

Nightmare recognized her instantly. It was her twin sister Daydream. Nightmare instantly barred her fangs. The woman only raised her hand in surrender and spoke.

"Peace. I am not here to fight. I am here to send a message."

Nightmare didn't believe her for a moment. She and Daydream had hated each other since the she had been human. But she was curious about the message so keeping her fangs out for intimidation, Nightmare asked.

"What kind of message?"

Daydream pulled out a piece of paper and blew it at Nightmare who caught it with one hand and looked at it curiously. On the paper was a photo of a girl. She looked lonely and around 15 years old with black, curly hair with multi colored streaks in it and black eyes. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Looking back at the mysterious woman, she asked.

"What does she have to do with anything? From this photo, she's just a human."

Daydream only nodded before answering. "Human she is. What she has to do with this is everything."

"I'm listening." Said Nightmare interested.

"As you are fully aware, every several hundred years hell is given a portal to rise form the pits and run freely over the Earth. And that can only happen with the sacrifice of the reincarnation of a fallen angel. Then the race is on for both good and evil to ki8ll the fallen one before the other, always resulting in the death of an innocent. This time you are to do everything to prevent that from happening."

"Why me?" Nightmare asked quietly.

"You were changed on the night of the portals opening so you are to be her guardian." Daydream replied.

"So were you, so why aren't you doing this? Also, how am I supposed to protect this girl from the light? I am a vampiress. Vampires and light do not mix."

Daydream only smiled snottily before pulling a silver chain from around her neck with a medallion on it and throwing it to Nightmare who caught it easily. Looking at the medallion she found that it was a sun and a moon interlocked together. Looking up at Daydream disappearing with a whisper

"Look after the one who has fallen from her happiest dream into her darkest nightmare, guide her threw the darkest night and brightest day. Protect her from her greatest fear and her most desired dreams." And with that she was left alone in the deserted corridor. Looking at the photo once more she flipped it over to find a name and address of the little girl.

"So Angel you and I will be meeting each other very soon." And with thirst forgotten, ran back to her room and out the window landing on the ground with more grace than a cat before running threw the gates and out into the night.

**Ironhide's POV**

Ironhide was heading back to base, which was hover dam. The government had allowed the Autobots to build their base their since they had attacked Bumblebee and they had saved the world. Cycling air through his vents, he transformed before entering. Walking down the hall, he was greeted by the hulking shape of his leader standing before him.

"Greetings Ironhide, I trust you are well." Said Optimus, " I was wondering if you could report to me know how your rounds went last night seeing as you took some time off and did not come in to report it. What happened to your hand?"

"Yeah about that Prime, something happened last night that I want to talk to you about, in private." Said Ironhide rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Of coarse old friend, but maybe you should get your hand fixed up first." Said Optimus. They both walked down the hall and turned down the right hallway to Prime's office. Optimus walked to the back of his desk and took a seat while Ironhide took a seat in the chair in front of it.

"Later Prime, this is important." Ironhide said. Optimus only nodded, noting the seriousness in Ironhide's voice.

"So what occurred last night that you wish to talk to me about?" Optimus asked?

"Well you see Prime, I ran into this human female last night, but she wasn't your average human."

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus intrigued.

"Well there was something about her. You see I was doing my rounds, when I saw this female getting harassed by a bunch of males, mainly Trent from Sam and Mikeala's learning facility. I was about to activate my holoform to help her out, but before I could she took out every single male there."

"Well that could just be nothing. Not all of the females are weak. Take Mikeala for example." Said Prime, looking a bit confused.

"Well that's not all that happened. See Trent and the other males were intoxicated when they started to harass her. Trent went up to her and grabed her shoulder to turn her around and when she did, she _flicked _him so hard he went flying back about 10 feet! Then she warps over to the males, picks up Trent and throws him into me so hard his ribs most likely shattered! She was standing about 10 feet away from me and she threw the guy with such force, she dented ma side! How many humans do you know that can do that?" he asked Optimus folding his arms over his chest.

"I was unaware that humans were even able to perform such a feat." Replied Optimus with surprise, but could not be seen from behind his facemask. "You said she warped? How is that possable for humans.?"

"Well that's not all. She then picked Trent up and threw him into a tree. When he didn't get up she goes over to him and bites him! From what ma' scanners could detect she was draining him of vital fluids. Then I activated my holoform to arrest her for attempted murder, she laughed! And she knew that I was a holoform."

"What!" Optimus exclaimed, "How is that possable?"

"Yeah, Ah was wondering the same thing, and after that she opened her mouth and grew fangs, then she tried to bit me! Would of done it too if it wasn't for saying she wanted to 'play'. She even beat me _after _I had transformed. And when she warped away, she left something." And then he reached into subspace and pulled out the black rose he had placed there earlier and handed it over for his leader to inspect. Optimus accepted the rose surprised and looked back up at Ironhide.

"Why do you think a human left this behind?"

"I don't know but she said it was a 'gift'. She said that this wouldn't be the last Ah saw of her. From what that tells me, she's probably killed before." Said Ironhide as he watched his leader, gingerly hold the tiny rose in his enormous hands.

"Also when she touched me, it felt as though someone had just shoved ice into ma spark chamber, it felt so cold, like death was com'n for me, it was just there for a moment before it stopped." Ironhide said, shivering slightly at the memory.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Optimus handing the rose back to Ironhide.

"She said her name was Nightmare before she left. She kinda looked like my holoform, but she was extremely pale, like she had never even seen the sunlight, none of her internal organs were working, not even her heart, and, she had red eyes." At this Optimus looked up at his soldier with shock.

"Do you think she is a Decepticon?" he asked with a serious voice.

"No, she did not give off a Decepticon signal." Ironhide said, placing the rose back into subspace.

"Maybe we should tell the rest of the Autobots about this." Suggested Optimus standing up from his seat.

"Agreed Prime." Said Ironhide also standing up as the two exited the room and headed to the lounge where the other Autobots were hanging out. Entering the room, both Autobots watched as the twins came barreling into the lounge from the opposite door followed by a curing medic.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SLAGGING PILES OF SCRAP SO I CAN WELD YOUR AFTS TO THE FLOOR!!!" Ratchet screamed at the twins as they laughed on the ground, holding their middles as energon tears ran down their faces.

"Alright, what did they do this time Ratchet?" asked Optimus with amusement in his voice as he watched the medic storm over to the twins and pull them off the ground.

"Well Optimus sir, these little pit spawns decided it would be funny to cover the med bay in neon green paint. Then they covered the floor with feathers and glue and covered Prowl with the same mixture!" shouted Ratchet as a feathered covered Prowl stormed in.

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!" He yelled before spotting the twins in the medics grip. "You two!" he yelled at the twins before grabbing them from Ratchet's hands. "You both will be spending quite some time in the brig for this one!"

"Come on Prowl it was just a joke." Said Sideswipe trying to twist out of Prowl's vice like grip.

'Yeah so let us go, we were only kidding. Hey, watch the paint!" said Sunstreaker, trying to achieve the same goal with the same luck.

"Well you both will be laughing as you both clean up the med bay AND spend the next 36 hours in the brig! Said Prowl with a smile and his voice filled with satisfaction at hearing the twins protest.

"Now Prowl, you can take them down to the med bay after you all listen to this." Said Optimus Prime as the other Autobots looked up at the two standing in the doorway.

"Hey Optimus, didn't see you there." Said Bumblebee. After the battle for the All Spark, Ratchet had been able to fix up his vocal processor, but he still mostly talked with song lyrics.

"Hey where were you yesterday 'Hide? Didn't see you last night." Said Sam as he sat with Mikeala sitting next to him.

"Well last night something happened." Said Ironhide. Then he and Optimus repeated the story of which had happened the night before.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that a measly female HUMAN nearly took out one of the top Autobot warriors without even breaking a sweat?" Asked Sunstreaker after a few protests from Sam and Mikeala.

"That is correct." Said Optimus. This only resulted in the twins falling into another fit of laughter.

"Shut the slag up!" Ironhide yelled at them.

"Alright, then show us how badly this, Nightmare threw the male into your side to make a dent." Said Sideswipe after regaining his composure. With a final glare, Ironhide transformed so that the others could see the size of the dent. All the other Autobots could do was stare in shock at how big and deep the dent in the side of the Topkick was. Sam let out a low, long whistle.

"Danm, she did THAT to you?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes and as you can see, it was very painful." Said Ironhide after he had transformed again. Then Ratchet came up next to him and smacked him in the head.

"Why didn't you come to the med bay as soon as you got back to base, you slagging idiot!" he roared. Ironhide bowed his head, knowing he would only make it worse if he argued with the medic.

"Well this was pretty important." he mumble. Ratchet shook his head.

"Give me your hand and let me see the damage." he demanded, with Ironhide complying instantly. Mikeala, who had been relatively quite finally asked.

"Can I see the rose please?" Ironhide obliged. After she had taken the rose from Ironhide, Mikeala examined the rose with a critical eye. It was black just as Ironhide had described, but instead of open, it was now closed. Turning it over in her hand, a thorn caught her finger and cut deeply into the skin. Yelping she dropped the rose and it fell to the floor. All of the Autobots and Sam turned to look at he as she placed her cut finger into her mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam concerned.

"Yeah, rose just pricked me, no biggie." Mikeala told her worried boyfriend as he stooped down to retrieve the rose, only to grab his hand back as he to was pricked by the rose's deadly thorns.

"What is with that rose? Its like it's doing this on purpose." Sam cried as he blew on his cut.

"That is impossible Sam. It is a plant and has no idea of what is going on around it." Said Ratchet in an annoyed voice.

"Um, are you sure about that Ratchet?" asked Mikeala as she pointed at the rose. As the rest of the Autobots followed her gaze, they saw what she meant. As they looked at the rose, it began to unfurl its long petals and seem to grow as the blood disappeared from its thorns and was absorbed into the rose. Everyone just stared at it in stunned silence.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked a curious Hot Shot.

"No it's not." Said Mikeala as she pulled down her sleeve over her hand and picked up the rose. "And there is something about this rose that isn't natural." She looked up at Ironhide and asked. "You said that the girl had fangs right?"

"Yeah that's right. What about it?" he asked confused. Mikeala didn't say anything only turned her attention back to the rose. Braking off the bottom part of the rose she slowly and carefully began to squeeze.

"Um Mikeala, what are you doing?" asked Sam as he came closer. Then he got his answer just as the other Autobots, as a red pool of blood began to form. As if the rose itself was crying.

"This isn't a normal rose." Said Mikeala as she once again dropped the rose and stepped away from it. No one came forward to pick up the rose again. Ratchet looked shocked.

"Earth plants should not be able to do that!" he exclaimed.

"Your right, they shouldn't." said Sam. Turning back to Ironhide he asked. "Was the girls touch cold, like she had been frozen or gave off very little body heat?" Ironhide nodded, wondering how Sam had known seeing as he had forgotten to mention it to them.

"Yeah it did, how did you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Well it's just a thought really." Said Sam, "You see, here on Earth there are legends that roam around in little towns and stuff like that. Nightmare just seems to be one of the characters from one of them." He said thinking deeply as Mikeala walked over to him and to seemed deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Bumblebee.

"Well there is this legend about people, but aren't exactly human. They're called vampires. They are thought to be immortal with supper human strength, speed, hearing, sight, and smell. They can regenerate any wounds and only have a few weaknesses.

"What kind of weaknesses?" asked an entranced Hot Shot.

"Well, they can't go out into the sunlight or else they turn to ash, garlic, crosses, and holy water are the only ones that I know of." Said Sam.

"Well than what does blood have to do with any of this, or black roses?" asked a disgruntle Ratchet.

"Well you see, vampires as I said before aren't human and can't eat the things human can, so they survive off of drinking other peoples blood to sustain themselves." Said Sam pausing for a moment for this information to sink in before continuing. "What the black rose has to do with this is that some people think that roses are to be a sign that vampires were near. Like Blood red and, like the rose Ironhide was given, night time Black." Sam finished looking at the rose still sitting before them on the floor. "But like I said before, it's just a legend."

"What do ya think we should do 'bout this Nightmare girl Optimus?" asked Jazz from where he was sipping his energon. Optimus thought about this for a moment, placing his chin in his palm.

"From what I have heard about this girl, she is a very dangerous individual and is thought to strike again. I believe we should go after this girl, before she has time to claim the life of another and to see if this legend about these 'vampires' as you called them Sam, is true or is just a legend. Even is it is not we can not risk innocent lives." Said Optimus.

"So I guess we get to meet the girl that bested Ironhide huh?" asked Sunstreaker before he shared a glance with his brother.

"Count us in. I mean, how long has it been since someone even beat Ironhide in a sparring match, let alone a battle? No way can we pass up this chance." Said Sideswipe agreeing wholeheartedly with his twin.

"Then it's settled. Autobots roll out!" Optimus yelled out as the rest of the Autobots transformed. Sam and Mikeala ran over and hopped into Bumblebee as the rest of the Autobots drove out of the base. Ironhide thought rather smugly, that it was only a matter of time now, that Nightmare would be found and brought to justice.

**Nightmare's POV**

I walked down the deserted streets towards Angel's house. It was almost morning and I wanted to see Angel and remember her before the sun rose. Speeding up a bit, I turned one more corner to come in front of a house. It looked like a normal house with an even cut lawn and two stories as well as a bright red door that went well with the white base paint of the house. But to my utmost horror, the sun began to rise. Cursing myself for my stupidity I teleported to the shadow of a nearby house cursing to myself again. I mean come on, I'm nearly 700 years old and I make a fledgling mistake! Sighing to myself I felt an unusual warmth on my arm. Looking down I couldn't keep my eyes from widening in shock as I saw a ray of light touching my skin, and I wasn't withering on the ground in pain! Cautiously I took a step into the sunlight, only to find the unusual warmth spread to the rest of my body. I couldn't even describe the shock that I was experiencing at the moment. Realization dawned on me as I looked down at the medallion I was now wearing around my neck. Smiling, I turned my attention back to the house and saw two people exit the house. One was a woman in a business suit and the other was the one she was looking for.

"Why hello there Angel." I said into the young girls mind. The girl's head immediately shot up and looked straight at me as I got a full on look at the girl. She wore dark blue jeans with a black shirt with white block letters that said 'bite me' on the front of it. I liked her hair, which unlike the picture had blue and purple highlights in it. Smiling again, I showed her my fangs and flashed my eyes red before teleporting away to await for my new charge at her school.

To keep her safe I would be enrolling with her as it was know known that I could go out into sunlight and I wasn't going to let anything happen to this human while she was under my care, nothing would touch her, nothing.

**Angel's POV**

Marcy, my step mother who was always insisting I call her mother, was nagging me like always. This time it was about my shirt.

"What kind of shirt is that?" Marcy asked. "Proper people shouldn't wear shirts like that. It makes look as if you hate them."

"Well that's because I do." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Walter, do something!" my step mother demanded at my father who was reading the paper.

"Do what your mother tells you to Angel." He said without even looking up from the sports section. Marcy only sighed before grabbing her purse and heading out the door with me not to far behind. Sighing to myself, I walked out into the early morning sun, listening to the music of the world. Suddenly I heard someone say,

"Why hello there Angel." Shooting my head up I looked around but didn't see anyone until my eyes rested on a girl across the street. She wore all black except for a medallion that shinned in the sunlight. As my eyes met hers I gasped suddenly as I saw fangs suddenly appear from her mouth and her black eyes turn blood red as she disappeared as if she was never there. I could only stand there in shock until Marcy honked the horn, jolting me out of it.

"Will you hurry up? I'm gonna be late for work!" Marcy called as I huffed and hefted my black messenger bag over my shoulder and jumped into the front seat next to my mother. I knew the entire ride to school I would be hearing her saying how she used to be when she was a kid and how I don't do any of the things girls are supposed to and on and on about stuff I don't care about. Sighing with relief as we finally pulled up in front of my school 'Tranquility high school.' Getting out of the car I was stopped by Marcy's hand as she grabbed my arm.

"Angel, just please, please at least try to act normal around the other children." she told me in a pleading tone. Looking her straight in the eyes, I rolled my eyes and closed the door to the car and headed to my prison for the next seven hours.

**Nightmare's POV**

I watched my new mistress as she walked up the steps to the school. I smiled to myself and walked in after her, being out in the day like this, it was like I was discovering the world all over again. The sky looked as if it was a robin egg color and the flowers were all in bloom. Birds sang their songs and the world just seemed so…alive. But then again, for as long as I could remember, I had belonged to the darkness. It was the only thing that would not hurt me, and the one thing that would never leave me, but that can't stop a girl from missing the light of day every once in a while, now can it? Walking down the hallways, I finally reached the main office. Walking into the office I began to wonder what it was like to be in a school. You see, after so many years, the life that I once knew alive, died just like my soul and I am unable to remember any of it, except for what my old master had told me about it. I shivered at the thought of my old master. Leaning against the office desk I looked around for someone to help me. Suddenly I saw a smiling woman who politely asked me,

"Do you need some help dear?" I plastered on a smile.

"Hi I would like to enroll today."

"Well then we'll need your parents with you, and your papers." Shit, why was this century so complicated? Leaning closer to her I flashed my eyes and let my conscious seep into hers.

"Know it's really important that I get enrolled today, we wouldn't want me to fall behind in any of my studies now would we?" I asked. She stared blankly at me before replying monotone.

"No, that would be bad, we wouldn't want that." Then she entered a few words into the computer and a few minutes later gave me my schedule, a map of the school and my locker combination. Smiling I thanked her and left the office, leaving the woman confused on what had just happened.

Looking at my schedule I walked to my first class. The children fell silent as I walked over to the teachers desk with looks of interest from the boys and jealousy from the girls. The teacher was a middle aged man with brown hair and beady eyes and also overwieght. He seemed surprised to see me for a moment before he turned back to the newspaper he was reading. Apparently, he didn't care at all about my presence. That was fine by me. Then the bell rang and all the students took their seats. I walked to the last open seat beside a boy with mousy brown hair and eyes who looked like a stick and a girl with a very filled out body and long brown hair that fell just past her shoulder.

Both looked nervously at each other before looking back at me. I was a little surprised at this act as I had never seen either of these two before but ignored it. As the teacher stood her began the lessons.

"Apparently we have a new student today, would you care to stand up?" he lazily asked as I stood. "And you are?" he pressed. I smirked slightly.

"Call me Nightmare." I said before siting back down with know all of the students looking at me. Curios for the reason for their behavior I stroked at their consciouses to find out. I learned that the boys name was Sam and the girl was Mikeala, but the rest of their thoughts were in termol because of panic. Thought both were thinking along the same lines.

_"O my god,O my god,O my god, that's her, that's Nightmare. Why the hell is she here?!?! I have got to tell the Autobots. Thank you god they decided to stake out the school."_

_"Okay calm down, don't freak out like Sam, be calm, breathe, now as soon as lunch starts go to the Autobots and tell them she's here. Remember just breathe and don't freak out and you'll be fine."_

I exited their minds and smirked. So, these two knew who I was? This could get interesting.

After the teacher cleared his throat, and the class continued I looked back over to the boy and girl sitting next to me. They seemed extremely nervous because of my presence. As my classes ended and lunch began I walked to the cafeteria and looked around for Angel. I spotted her sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria.

Knowing where she was I slipped out of the school and walked to the parking lot were I thought I could find sanctuary from the thoughts swirling through my head. I was looking at the strange array of cars in the school parking lot that looked much to expensive to be owned by any of the students. There was also something about them that gave me bad vibe. Suddenly a scent assaulted my nose as I turned around and noticed Sam and Mikeala. As soon as they saw me, they stopped in their tracks. I nodded to each of them.

"Sam, Mikeala." I soon saw that it was a mistake as I had forgotten that they didn't know their names.

"How do you know our names?" Mikeala demanded, brown eyes narrowed.

"I overheard it from other students." I lied quickly. This seemed to satisfy Sam but Mikeala was not so easily swayed. Then I heard car doors slamming. Turning around I saw men exiting the cars I was looking at moments ago. Realization suddenly poured over me. I whirled angrily around at Sam and Mikeala with narrowed eyes.

"You knew." I said. I could smell the intoxicating aroma of fear coming off of their skin as they trembled under my gaze like rabbits caught by a wolf. Another familiar scent assaulted my nose as I looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"Why hello there Ironhide." I said.

**Third person POV**

Ironhide watched as Nightmare walked into the high school parking lot. He admitted he was skeptical when Bumblebee suggested they waited in front of the school for her to show up, but there she was. He watched as she leaned against a tree and sigh. Opening his COM to the others he said in a smug voice.

"There's our little monster."

"I have to admit, she doesn't look that dangerous," said Optimus.

"Looks can be deceiving Prime." Ironhide retorted, "Ratchet what do you think? Ratchet?" Ironhide asked his comrade.

"This shouldn't be possible! How is this possible? What is she?" was all he heard from the CMO.

"Slow down Ratch, was wrong man?" asked Jazz in his usual carefree voice now filled with concern and confusion.

"Everyone take a scan of her and you tell me what's wrong!" Ratchet yelled back. Confused, Ironhide did so and was shocked at the results. The girl was barley even giving off signs of life and her heat signature was colder than her surroundings. Her internal organs looked as if they had gone into shut down and not even her heart or lungs were working. The girl was just a walking corpse. He felt a shiver run down his frame at the thought.

"I believe it is time we confronted Nightmare." Optimus said as he watched her turn to Sam and Mikeala. Bumblebee was more than ready to agree not wanting to leave his charges at her mercy. All of them activated their holograms and exited their alt. modes as Nightmare looked at them from over her shoulder

"Why hello there Ironhide. Pleasure to see you here." Suddenly he felt cold all over him and suppressed a shudder. Staring back at Nightmare he said.

"Wish I could say it was good to see you Nightmare." He heard the other Autobots exiting their own alt forms and standing near him.

"Well that's a nice way to greet someone." Said Nightmare. "Especially to the one who nearly sent you to the underworld." She rolled her eyes and said thoughtfully. "You know, I wonder how far you would have lasted if I hadn't gone easy on you." Shrugging her shoulders she said with a satisfied look, "Guess we'll never know who's better. Now who are these others that have decided to pay me this 'lovely' visit?" she asked with only a little bit of curiosity. Prowl stepped forward, wearing his police uniform with brown hair and hazel eyes that he had chosen for his hologram.

"Nightmare, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Trent (does anyone know his last name?)." Pulling out a pair of handcuffs he again started to approach the girl only to stop when he heard her cold, chilling laugh.

"That's a good one." She said once she had finished laughing, "But you see, I have plans for today, so this little game will have to wait until after I meet with my mistress."

"Mistress?" asked Bumblebee. Nightmare nodded. She had walked over to a nearby tree and was know leaning against it. Her entire demeanor seemed calm but they could tell she was ready at a seconds notice to attack.

"Now there is no means for violence." Said Optimus stepping forward. Nightmare only gave a cold glare in response.

"If you think that anything in this world can be solved with peace then you are a fool." She said, her voice filled with malice. "You do not know the true horrors of this world little fledglings and I suggest you do not go looking for the trouble of which you seek because you will undoubtedly find it." Then her eyes turned as she looked at them. It was if a fire was spreading, slowly turning the coal black eyes that seemed dead, to the horrifying red eyes that could rival a Decepticon. Turning on her heel, she walked away and disappeared and on the ground again, was a black rose.

**Angel's POV**

School was finally out and mom was late. Again. She was supposed to have picked me up about 2 and a half hours ago. Sighing, I made myself more comfortable on the curb as I waited, looking for my mother's car. Then, my eyes rested on the girl I had seen earlier and I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart speed up. She was standing across the street just like this morning. Slowly she started to cross the street and walked closer and closer to where I was sitting. In no time, she was standing right in front of me. Smiling, but for some reason looked sad, she spoke.

"Hello mistress."

**Nightmare's POV**

I stood before my mistress with a sad smile. This was the little human that was doomed to die a death that she had no idea would come and the forces that would be hunting her mercilessly until she met the terrible fate. Kneeling down in front of her so I could look into her eyes I spoke again.

"So you are Angel." She had fear in her eyes, but she put on a brave face and nodded her head. She was brave I could give her that.

"Why did you call m-me mistress?" she asked, her voice only wavering a little.

"Because I was assigned to protect you." I answered.

"Protect me? From what?" she asked with suspicion and curiosity undeniably in her voice.

"From your unavoidable death." I said, almost apologetically. She was just a kid! So what if she was the incarnation of the fallen one, it wasn't her fault and she hadn't even had the chance to live her life yet!

"My d-d-death?" she asked. Fear began to pour off of her in waves. Sighing I stood up and picked her up.

"Hey put me down!" she cried out. Doing as I was told I lightly set her down on her feet.

"Now I want to know why I'm going to die and I want to know now!" She demanded.

"Of coarse mistress, but first lets get somewhere safe. Who knows what's watching us right now." and started to walk off my new mistress following not far behind. Turning back around I picked her back up and before she had the chance to object took off running at speeds impossible for a human and if I was seen, the only thing that would have been able to make out was a black blur.

Stopping once we were in a deserted park I gently placed her back on the ground. She looked up at me before saying.

"You're not human." It wasn't a question.

"You're smart for a human." I said with a smirk on my lips. Most humans would be stuttering over I must have been a track star to run so fast and not able to except the fact that they weren't the only sentient beings on this planet.

"So what are you then?" she asked.

"I am a vampiress." I said proudly.

"No since we're at a safe place, can you tell me why I'm going to die?" she asked. My smirk immediately fell away from my lips. Sighing I began the tale."

Every 700 years a gate to the underworld is opened and the balance of the worlds are off. If the underworld escapes there confides of hell, then all life of this world and heaven will be lost. That's where you come in. You see, the only way the portal can be fully opened and hell can be freed, is with the sacrifice of the reincarnation of a fallen angel and both good and evil will hunt for the reincarnation and when they find them. So far good has won every single time."

"Then why is this bad and my death unavoidable?" Angel asked.

"You see, so evil can not get a hold of the reincarnation, they kill them." Was my grim response as I watched my mistress's eyes widen in fear. She took a few steps back before falling down.

"So yo-your saying," she began to shake a little in her fear, "that no matter who finds me, I'm going to die?" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Walking over to her, I enveloped her in a hug. She stiffened before relaxing into my embrace and let the tears fall freely down her face. All I could do was comfort her the best I could. I may not have been human, or alive for that matter, but she needed me right now, and I was willing to give all the comfort that my undead heart could give.

**Angel's POV**

I couldn't believe it. No matter who finds me in this sick game of hide and seek, I was going to die. All I could do was to cry into the vampire's shoulder and cry my eyes out. Soon I could cry no more and I pulled away from the girl's embrace, rubbing my eyes dry. Suddenly a two thoughts hit me. Looking back at the girl I asked.

"I forgot to ask what's your name?" The girl seemed surprised at this before she started laughing.

"My bad, well my names Nightmare." I looked at her strangely.

"Do all vampires have names like that or is that just you?" I asked. Again she laughed.

"No, I've always had this name."

"O," was my answer until I decided to ask my other question, "So if both worlds are looking to kill me, how come you haven't all ready?" Nightmare's laughter instantly stopped as she looked at me.

"Well I told you, I was assigned to keep you safe." She said.

"Assigned? Assigned by who?" I asked. I was surprised when she only shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is she was a messenger of good." She said.

"Then, why you?" I asked curiously.

"Because the day I was turned was the day of the opening of the portal." Was my answer. Looking up at the sky to my horror it was night.

"MY MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" I screamed. Nightmare only laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Well one, that's what I was assigned to prevent that from happening and two," before I could react I was on her back hanging on for dear life as she ran at breakneck speed. "I can have you home in about two to three seconds." And with that our surroundings changed as we went from a deserted park to the front of my house. Getting off of Nightmare's back I looked back at her.

"Thanks for getting me home. See you later." And headed towards the front door.

"Pleasant dreams mistress." Nightmare called before she teleported away again. Taking a deep breath, I entered my house ready to face the music.


	5. hunters

Chapter 4

**Angel's POV**

My parents were pissed when they found out that I wasn't at the school where they were supposed to pick me up. That got me pissed off since they were over two hours late to pick me up any way. When I brought this up in our 'discussion' I just got yelled at more. I am now grounded for three weeks. That suites me just fine. As I sit on my bed I think about Nightmare. It still feels like a dream when I say that. I didn't even know that vampires really existed until a few hours ago and now I'm a mistress to one.

Lying down I roll over and opened the top drawer to my bed stand and pull out my diary. It's a dark red color that reminds you of blood with a block of black for the middle of it. Pulling out a black pen from the same drawer I close the drawer and open my diary to a fresh page and begin to write.

_Monday, May 3, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey Diary, What's up? I had the craziest day that not even you would believe and we both know that that is saying something. Today started just like any other day of my god-forsaken life, complete with my mother's bitching first thing in the morning and a case of get off my back from Mr. Doom my teacher._

_He gave out the test from last week and even though I got ever single question right he STILL gave me an A-. He said it was because he couldn't read my handwriting that well. Bull shit! Any way once I was freed from my torture that we are forced to call school, mom was late again. This time a whopping two hours. But then this morning something else happened._

_When I was coming out of the house I saw a girl across the street. Her eyes were **red**. Pure bloody red. As soon as I made eye contact with her she disappeared. Vanished. Gone. It was like a Houdini. But then I saw her when mom was late to pick me up. She was just standing across the street looking at me. Then she comes up to me and calls me mistress. I was freaked, but it only got worse when I found out that she wasn't even human._

_Her name is Nightmare and she is a vampiress. She is now my guardian. She says it is because of what I am. She says I'm the reincarnation to a fallen angel and every 700 years hell is given the chance to break free from the depths of hell and take the human world. Why they are given this chance is **BEYOND **me! And from what I've seen her do I don't doubt her for a second. She says that she was told to protect me from both good and evil. From good because even though I am and innocent I am still a reincarnation of a traitor and to keep evil from getting me, have to kill me. IT'S NOT FAIR!! I didn't know that I was a reincarnation and I have to die for it? That is such crap!!_

_Any way from what I have seen so far, Nightmare can walk in sunlight, has super speed, teleporting and from what I can tell, she is a born fighter. I don't know what else she can do yet so I should be careful. Even if she was assigned to protect me, you cant be to careful around those who aren't of this world. I have to go. Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Angel._

Sighing, I closed my diary and put it back in the drawer. Standing up I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my pjs. Pulling them on I laid back down on my bed and turned on the TV to watch the news.

And in other news, there have been more reports on the giant robots in Mission City that has been reported as a terrorist attack. Here is some footage of the attack that was taken by an off duty cameraman. As you can se-

I quickly changed the channel. Now stuff like that was obviously a load of bull. Settling the channel on CSI I decided I should probably keep my mind more open then that. I mean come on, I now a vampire, who's to say there aren't actually giant robots out there that destroyed Mission City?

**Nightmare's POV**

As I teleport away from my mistresses house I have to smile to myself, she was such a cute kid. Just a child who was lost in this world. My smile soon fades as these thoughts come to mind. Sighing, I decided that I should go home and grab my heavy artillery. When it comes to demons, you can never be to prepared. I decide that I would walk and get a chance to collect my thoughts together.

Finally I reach the house and walk through the gate. Walking up the steps that I had walked up only the night before I enter the house. Walking up the stairs, I was stopped by Jake and another woman I had never seen before. Looking at the woman for a moment I turned my attention back to Jake. He was the closest thing that I could call a friend.

"Hey Jake, who's this?" I asked him. He smiled at me before putting an arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Hey Nightmare, I would like to introduce you to my new mate Katie." He said as the woman held out her hand. Shaking it I turned to her.

"Nice to meet you Katie." She smiled at me again before replying.

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Well I actually brought her here yesterday to meet you but you weren't here. By the way where were you today anyway Nightmare? Sierra's been going around telling everyone that you got cooked since you didn't come home before morning." I felt my blood boil at the thought of the stupid bitch. I answered Jake.

"Well you know I went out for a snack and I didn't realize how early it was. Ended up staying at some abandoned house for the day. Met this cute kid their to. And about Sierra you can tell that bitch to go back to hell." At those words Katie giggled.

"I take it I should probably stay away from Sierra huh?" she asked. Smirking I answered.

"Yeah but if you do run into her, just tell her to roll over, it seems to work with all of the guys." She giggled again as I made my way up the rest of the stairs and entered my room. Walking over to my nightstand I pulled out my diary.

_May 3, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I met Angel. Sweet kid. I hate to think that good is trying to hunt her down. I'm certain that Daydream has something to do with this, I just don't know what. I'm enrolled in in her school so I can keep an eye on her. When I was out in the light, it was like I was reborn again. Its just been so long since I've seen the sun. It truly was beautiful. _

_I met Ironhide again. There are two humans that know now who I am because they are in relations to Ironhide who is apparently part of a group called the Autobots. I'll have to learn more about them. It's getting late. I will report more later._

_Nightmare_

**Ironhide's POV**

I can't believe it. We lost her again! And the only lead we have is the two black roses that Nightmare left behind. I just don't get it. Who is her mistress anyway? Is it someone who she carries out her orders from or just a family member? Sighing I turned my attention to my cannons. They always had a way of calming me down, but this time I was still agitated.

We had been able to find a fingerprint that Nightmare had left behind, but when we ran it through the systems no one popped up. It's like she never even existed. Maybe what Sam had said about these legends was true or maybe I haven't gotten enough recharge lately.

Suddenly Sam's head shoots up. "Now I remember!" he exclaimed. I looked at him strangely before asking him.

"Remember what?" Looking at me he begins to talk rapidly.

"I remember where I've seen black roses before! There's this really old house on 14th street. In the front of the house there are a bunch of black roses growing." We all looked at Sam with surprise.

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" Mikeala asked. Sam rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"I actually forgot until just now." he said, but I barely heard him. Grinning like a maniac I thought. _'Well Nightmare you can run but you can't hide.'_Looking at Optimus he nods his head.

"Then this house is where we should look." Transforming he drove away as the rest of us following and again I grinned. Soon I would find her and soon she would pay. Then we would find out who is the better fighter.

**Third person POV**

The next day at school, word had spread about what had happened to Trent and his friends. Nightmare inwardly smirked as she heard the students and teachers whisper in the halls and in classrooms. She had decided to go back to school, even though Ironhide knew about her location.

She had sensed something on her way to school and was certain that the Autobots knew about the mansions location as well. She sat in class, staring blankly at the board. She could feel Sam and Mikealas minds whirrling and she could smell the delicious scent of their fear. As the bell rang for lunch, she gathered her things and exited the classroom before going to her locker.

After depositing her things she went outside and spotted Angel under a tree eating her lunch, almost completely hidden from sight from the rest of the school. Quickly moving in front of her mistress she sat in the shade beside her.

"So what am I going to do know?" Angel asked as she put her barely touched sandwich down. Nightmare looked down at the shorter girl. She had been wondering that as well.

"I think it would be best if you stayed at the mansion with me where I can keep and eye on you and protect you." She responded. She sat back against the tree trunk and stared up at the sky that showed through between the branches. Then a new scent assaulted her nose. Looking back in front of her, she saw the Autobots. They had all assembled in front of her and her mistress, the rest of the school oblivious to the tension between the two groups.

She growled silently to herself. She looked down at Angel and could smell the rich scent of fear flowing from her pores. She knew something was going to happen and was terrified. Nightmare growled again. No one made her mistress feel fear. No one.

**Angel's POV**

Who are these guys? Are they going to try and kill me? I feel my heart beat faster as I watch the men come closer. I've never seen these guys before. One wore a black leather jacket with flames, had blue hair and dark blue jeans who was in front. After that came a military guy dressed all in black and a police officer and what looked like an ambulance driver.

Then two guys who looked like twins, one with black leather pants, red jacket, and red hair wearing sunglasses and the other wearing black leather pants, yellow jacket, and blond hair. A short guy with black jeans and a silver stripped shirt came next with sunglasses and black hair with silver streaks with a guy with black jeans and a yellow black striped shirt with yellow and black hair. They all had the same electric ice blue eyes. Then I spotted Sam and Mikeala. I had seen them in the hallways, but had never gotten close enough to meet them.

The guy with blue hair steped up first.

"Nightmare, you are under arrest, step away from the girl immediately." he demanded. I heard Nightmare growl. Apparently she knew these guys and that they were bad news. Nightmare narrowed her eyes and practically snarled.

"And what pray tell, right do you have to order me to do anything Prime?" I could see the surprise flow through the group at the name.

"How did you know-"

"Your name? Same way I hear everything else you're thinking before you even think it." she said. Abruptly she stood and stepped in front of me, hiding me from view.

"I am asking you once more, step away from the girl Nightmare." Prime said.

"And I warned you that you shouldn't go looking for trouble." Nightmare retorted. I shivered as I peaked out from Nightmare. I caught the military guys eye and quickly hid back behind Nightmare with a little eep. What is wrong with me? I wouldn't have acted like this before, so why act like this now? Well it might have something to do with them might being here to kill me, but that's beside the point really. I decided to just sit back and let Nightmare handle this.

**Ironhide's POV**

Ah watch the youngling hide back behind Nightmare out of sight. Why would she be afraid of us? We were trying to save her from a murderer! She shouldn't be afraid of us. Maybe there's more here then we know.

From Nightmare's body language, the femme seems pretty important to her. Could this be her mistress? She's younger then Mikeala and Sam!

"Yes, this is my mistress." Nightmares voice pulls me from my thoughts with a jolt. That youngling was the master of this human, or vampire, or whatever she was?

Nightmare shifted so she blocked the girl even more with her body who had stood up. I ran a quick scan and learned that the girl was unharmed but the moment I did the scan, both the girl and Nightmare jumped, though Nightmare hid it extremely well that I barely noticed it. Nightmare narrowed her eyes as they flashed dangerously.

"What do you want?" she finally asked after a moment of us all standing in silence. I stepped up beside Optimus.

"We wan' ya ta step away from the youngling." I said. Nightmare shook her head.

"That's not gonna happen Ironhide. I will not let you take her and I will not step away from her. She is my mistress and until she orders me away, I cannot do anything." she said. This is becoming interesting. I looked back at the girl behind her. Who was this girl? Running another scan through the school databases I found her name.

Angel Maybel

Age: 15

Grade: freshman

SEX: female

Angel huh, how ironic. I stepped even closer. "Nightmare, Angel, we might not have to fight if ya explain to us wha's goin on here." I see them both tense even more as I say Angels name. Nightmare seemed to take this into consideration for a moment before turning to Angel who had stepped out from behind her so we could all get a good look at her.

She was small with blue and purple highlights. she wore dark blue jean with a black shirt with a band of some sort displayed on the front. Her eyes shifted over us before turning to look at Nightmare, but before she could respond, the bell rang. Angel looked relieved before turning to stare blankly at us. She picked up her books before she turned to Nightmare and the both of them started to walk towards the building. Then Sunny stepped up and grabbed Nightmare by the arm.

"Listen femme, we told you to tell us to do something you should be smart and do it." before any of us could react she had turned around and slammed Sunny into the tree.

"Never. Touch. Me. Again." she snarled before moving back to Angel as the two made their way into the building.

**Nightmare's POV**

The school day had ended and to avoid any more confrontation, I warped us out of the building to Angel's house. She was a bit nervous about the entire thing and who could blame her?

She grabbed a few clothes and wrote a note telling her parents that she was spending the night at a friends since no one was home, much to her relief. I warped us to the mansion and then we finished up the homework the teachers had appointed us.

When we were finished I decided it was time that I went down stairs to get some blood. Grabbing a glass of blood I hurried back up the stairs. As I reached my bedroom though, I saw the door open. Fear gripped my heart as I bolted for the door. When I got to the doorway though I relaxed. It was just Jake and his mate. They heard me and turned to look to me, Jake and Katie with big eyes.

"Nightmare. Who is this." Jake asked, voice cracking a bit. I cringed a bit.

"You know who that is Jake." His eyes, if possable, got even bigger.

"You can't be serious!" he demanded as I nodded. He whistled. Turning to Angel, he and Katie bowed deeply. "It is an honor to meet you!" he gasped out once he had stood back up. Angel blushed slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you to." she said. I grinned before turning to the window. The sun had long set and the stars had come out. I looked back to Angel.

"Hey, would you like to go to the park?" I asked her. She perked up at the thought of leaving the room, before nodding enthusiastically. I grinned before grabbing her. She waved to Jake and Katie before holding on to me for dear life as I jumped out the window.

* * *

When we reached the park, she sat down on the swings and started kicking, rising higher into the sky with every push of her legs. I watched her from afar for a moment before I heard engines. I turned around quickly looking for the source. No one was in sight. When I turned around again, humans came out of the shadows. I growled. Hunters. This was no good.

* * *

AN: Thank you all my patient viewers. Sorry for the wait but school is hell and I'm doing STAR testing tomarrow. Hopefully the next update will be sooner. Thank you all who decided to press the pretty green button. Press it again!


	6. confrontation

**AN:** Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

"Hello" normal speech  
_"Hello" _thought speech  
**"_Hello" _**inner demon speech  
"**Hello" **demon speech

* * *

The humans moved closer to Nightmare and Angel. There were five of them in all with four men and a woman. They were all dressed in black with cross necklaces and black trench coats. Guns were slung on their hips and vials strapped in their belts.

They stopped and stared at Angel and Nightmare. One male, Chris, Nightmare read from his mind before she was blocked, stepped foreword.

"_So, these are hunters. This is going to be interesting."_ Nightmare stepped foreword as well, putting herself between Angel and the hunters.

"Step away from the girl, monster." He ordered. Nightmares face remained impassive as she continued to stare at him.

"I don't think so, hunter. You see, I can't do that." Nightmare crossed her arms as Angel stopped swinging and stood behind her. The hunters tensed. Chris pulled out a gun from his holster. Nightmare raised an eyebrow.

"If you're hunters you should know that guns are useless." That's when the hunter pulled the trigger.

Ironhides POV

We had been watching Angel and Nightmare until the end of the human learning facilities hours before they lost their signal as they disappeared from the building. He cursed to himself.

Sunstreaker had gone ballistic as soon as they had pulled him to his feet and had nearly charged into the building after the two females. He was furious and Optimus had to order him to stand down or risk time in the brig.

Optimus ordered us to stand down and wait until the end of the school day so we could confront Nightmare and Angel. We agreed grudgingly and deactivated our holoforms and sat in the parking lot.

Ratchet had nearly had a spark attack when he got back Nightmares scans. There was absolutely no pulse and her body temperature was nearly fifty degrees below normal body temperature. Her organs were some how still in perfect health as was the rest of her body.

Everything was perfect. Even though she was so pale you could see the ethereal beauty of her. I don't think any human alive could be so beautiful. Stop that right now Ironhide. She's not even human. She's not even alive.

Sam and Mikeala met us and we headed to Sams home. We all reactivated our holoforms and entered the kitchen. No one was home at the moment as Sams parents were out. They all sat around the kitchen table.

"We need to know what to do about this femme. She is extremely dangerous and is most likely going to kill again. We need to know where we can find her so we can stop her from harming anyone else." Optimus said.

We all nodded in agreement. There was no doubt that she was dangerous but the problem was finding her. The most logical thing to do was to find the home where the black roses were in front.

"Sam, can ya show us tha house wit the black roses?" I asked. Sam blinked.

"O my god, I totally forgot about that." He said. Mikeala just rolled her eyes.

About half an hour later we're in front of a gothic style mansion with a white plant twinning up the gates surrounding the building. Ratchet did a scan of the mansion.

"Their in there alright, as well as about fifty others. There seems to be a whole colony of them. What should we do sir?" he asked Optimus.

"We wait." He said. About an hour later the two in the upstairs of the mansion who were confirmed to be Nightmare and Angel, disappeared, leaving behind two others. I nearly screamed in frustration. We decided to drive back to Sams when we drove by a park and there they were. It was a miracle.

That's when the other humans showed up. These ones were definitely normal humans, but they were armed heavily. They confronted Nightmare, who seemed unconcerned with their presence. That's when the lead male shot her.

Nightmare clutched her shoulder as blood poured out of it. She looked shot for a moment, as if surprised from her own pain. She pulled her hand back from her shoulder and pulled it up to her lips before she licked some of the blood off of her finger.

"_What the frag is with this thing?" _Sunstreakers voice crackled over the comm link. Nightmare grinned at the human male when she pulled the bullet out of her shoulder. And it started SMOKING!

She dropped it to the ground. That's when the massacre started.

Nightmares POV

I was really surprised when the bullet actually hurt, when it hit my shoulder. I was expecting just a normal bullet, but the bullet was silver. I was right. These were hunters, but inexperienced.

To bad I was.

I pushed Angel back and rushed at Chris. He tried to dodge, but I guess he had never dealt with a vampire as fast as me. I grabbed his shoulder before latching on to his throat. His screams were delicious. It made him taste so much sweeter.

The other hunters moved foreword with their guns drawn and shot. I easily dodged the bullets as I watched them wiz by me in almost slow motion. I had dropped Chris and I grabbed another one, running a few feet away before I latched onto his throat as well.

Blood was splattered across the ground and covered my face and hands. I dropped the man and went after the remaining three. I grabbed the other man, Jake, I heard the girl scream, before I warped us to the top of the jungle gyms above the hunters head.

I tore him to shreds and let his blood splatter his companions below. I laughed as I heard the woman scream. But that's when I looked and saw those annoying robots again. Them running at us from across the park. I felt myself frown, making my fangs push against my bottom lip. That was a mistake.

The hunters had realized that I wasn't paying attention and took the chance. I felt a bullet rip threw my body and I felt myself loose my balance. I back flipped off of the jungle gym and landed in a crouch, baring my fangs. I was about to charge again when I felt a presence rip threw my mind.

"**Stand down Nightmare."** I looked up and I saw Angel. But this wasn't the Angel I had seen a few moments ago. Her hair was whipping around her as a gust of wind came out of no where.

Claws were growing out of her fingers and fangs were sliding out of her mouth. Her skin became pale, blue veins spider webbing under it. Her body seemed to change, become flawless, and her eyes were the biggest change.

They were a solid black with gold pupils as small as pinpricks, they reminded me of my own glowing ones. I dipped my head before standing and stepping back.

"As you wish mistress." I said raising my head. The hunters and robots had stopped to look at Angel. I couldn't blame them, she was an imposing site. And that is the part where she simply lost control.

Angels POV

When I saw Nightmare fighting, I felt so useless. I saw her get shot in the shoulder before she tore the guys to pieces. I must admit, when the blood landed on my cheek, I didn't even flinch.

I wiped it off before bringing it up to my nose. It smelled delicious. I licked my fingertips and I nearly moaned with the pure pleasure of the taste that exploded onto my tongue.

"_**Delicious, isn't it?"**_ a voice seared threw my brain as my eyes snapped open.

"_Who said that?"_ I asked. That's when I felt it. Like a shadow pulsing in the back of my mind, and it was growing.

"_**You want more of it, don't you?" **_it asked. I bit my lip. There was no denying it.

"_More then anything."_

"_**Then let me out. I can get us as much as we want. I can give you the power to get the sweetness to flow down our throat. All you have to do is let me out."**_ That's when my resistance crumbled.

"_What do I have to do_?"

"_**Leave it to me."**_ That's when I felt it. A surge of energy just poured threw my body. I had never felt so powerful, so alive. I watched in fascination as my skin paled, claws grew. I opened my mouth and felt the tips of fangs poke out. A wind whipped threw my hair as I turned to look at the others.

Nightmare was staring at me as were the hunters and the kids that had confronted Nightmare and I at school. They all beside Nightmare, looked terrified.

"**Stand down Nightmare." **I ordered. My voice shocked me. I sounded like leaves rustling in the wind. She bowed before stepping back.

"As you wish mistress." She said. I stepped foreword and was in front of the last male hunter. He tried to struggle, but he was no match for my strength as I lifted him off the ground with his head between my hands and started to scream.

He tried to scream but then he was silenced as his head shattered between my fingers. I grinned as blood landed on my lips. I licked them as I turned to the woman. She screamed and backed into the men. She was shaking so badly her gun fell from her hands. I grinned as I walked slowly towards them.

Nightmare circled them from behind as I approached.

"**Well little huntress, I thought you and your brethren would be more of a challenge for us. Such a disappointment."** I said as I shook my head. The men, who I could now see weren't real, only copies, tensed. They were far more experienced then the hunters who had confronted us.

"**Well, this is a shame. A waste of talent to send inexperienced hunters to come after my servant and I. To bad it's to late to fix that mistake." **I grabbed the woman from the mens grasp before I jumped back and dug my fangs into her shoulder making her shriek, but it was cut short when her body exploded.

"I licked my lips as the sweet liquid slid down my throat as if it was the finest silk in the world. This time I couldn't hold back my moan. That's when I turned to the men. There were 10, all had electric blue eyes.

I smirked as I walked back over to them. I stopped a few feet away from them. **"Nightmare, where are our manners. I'm sorry we have not formally met, I'm Angel. This is my bodyguard Nightmare. A pleasure to meet you all." **I said. The men flinched before one with blue hair stepped foreword.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to arrest you for five counts of first degree murder. Please do not struggle and this will go with you unharmed. I cocked my head. Was this guy actually for real?

"**Why are you going to arrest us? We have done nothing wrong. We were merely defending ourselves from those hunters. They're the one's who are the monsters, not us."** The man shook his head and started to talk, but I couldn't hear him. I felt woozy, almost as if I was drained. I started to sway back and forth before I started to fall to the ground, before I was caught by Nightmare. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, that was the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and I promise that I'll update a lot sooner then it took me to write these ones. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
